Ember Lively: A Story of Love and Heartbreak
by Queen of the Fairytales
Summary: Ember has gone through enough in the past few years that she does not need to be surrounded by multiple guys, all of which she like, but that only like her as a friend. When, one by one, they seem to fall head over heels for her, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1: What I Believe In

**Ch.1 What I Believe In**

I believe that every time you do something for the first time you change. I believe that when you try something new, you always walk away with more than what you had before.

Yes, I believe that when I had my first crush I became an annoying, insecure friend. I was always talking about the guy, I was always worrying if I looked good for him or not, and I was always ignoring my friend's problems when they needed me most because I was too worried about a boy.

I believe that after my first heartbreak I didn't deserve to have those friends around. I didn't deserve to have the great friends I had to get me through my first heartbreak. But I did, and it helped so much more when I changed into someone with almost no confidence.

I believe that after my first boyfriend I had too much confidence and when that guy broke up with me I just took my hurt and anger at him for cheating on me with my best friend and fueled it into a few nights of non-stop partying and making out with random guys.

I believe that after my dad left, I became a loner with only a couple of friends who rarely went out of the house and hated the way she looked and felt about herself.

I believe that after nine months of my dad being gone, when I had to help my mother bring a new life into this world at the age of thirteen, I became a responsible adult at too much of an early age.

I believe that helping my mom raise a child and go through many break-ups with a lot of sleaze bags made me a stronger woman.

And I believe that when my mother named me Ember, because of the warm gold and brown flecks in my dark eyes, she gave me a name that would describe me perfectly. I have a fire burning deep inside me, a strength I get from having a messed up family and an even more messed up love life.

My name is Ember Lively and this is the story of how I fell for more than one boy, and ended up loving only one.

* * *

**(Hi to all of my faithful reviewers that love me enough to actually follow all of my crazy stories and ever-changing plot-lines. I'm very sorry to those of you that were hoping I might finish Let's Fly, but I've just lost the spark of creativity that fueled the world surroinding Lena and Rafi. This story came into my head a little while ago. It's based around my own love life, although my little brother is only two years younger than me, not sixteen. What it's based upon is the many boys and jerks I've had crushes on, and even some that I had a somewhat relationship with. I don't know why but Im going to blow all of it out of proportion, like make it way bigger and more drama-filled than it was in real life. I think this story will be fun and i hope some of you stick with it!)**

**Thanks to all of you!**

**Queen of the Fairytales  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Kyler

**Ch. 2: Kyler**

**

* * *

**

"Ember! Would you mind taking Duke to daycare?" my mom called up the stairs, I groaned.

"Mom, its seven o'clock on a Sunday! I'm supposed to be sleeping!" I groaned and pounded my head back into my flat pillow.

I heard her walk into my room and sit on the bed. "Honey, I have _got_ to find work. We are running low on groceries and the bills are starting to add up. Since the economy went to hell I was let go."

"I know that mom, and if you want to save money, take Duke out of daycare. You know that Tom next door said he would watch him any time and we wouldn't have to pay him. He's a nice guy, and he's completely in love with you. If you would only notice him."

"Honey, I couldn't burden him like that. He has to work too you know." I stared at her.

"He's an author. He's written three children's books and two books on childcare. I'm pretty sure he would know how to take care of a kid. Even if he doesn't have any of his own."

She gave me the tired look she always gives me when she knows I'm winning an argument and doesn't know how to turn it around to where she would win. "Look mom, I'll just cancel the plans I had for today and stay in with Duke. That way we save money and Tom won't be bothered."

"Thank you honey! He's watching Blue's Clues at the moment, but he'll probably get hungry in a little bit. You know what to do, its not like you're a new babysitter. Well I'm off, bye!"

I watched her click-clack out of my room, then slowly got up and went to make myself some cereal.

(break)

"Sissy! I want cookie!" Duke whined, I was trying to put him down for his nap and he was refusing.

"Duke, you can have a cookie right after you take a nap," he immediately lay down and closed his eyes. I was almost out the door when he suddenly popped up.

"All done! Now cookie!"

I sighed. "Duke, you need to take a nap. Please? Please take a nap? For sissy?" I asked, Duke looked at me, and I don't know what he saw in my face or body language, but whatever he saw made him lie down in his crib and get quiet. I went and kissed his forehead before turning out the light and closing the door.

My phone rang right then, I picked up, "Hello?"

"What's wrong with you? You sound all tired and stuff."

I smiled, "Well hello to you too Bonnie."

"Ember, you have to get your butt over here!"

"Well, where are you?"

"I'm at Frankie's, you _really_ need to get over here!"

"Bobby, are you talking about that new pizza place? And I would, but I can't. I'm babysitting Duke."

"Well then take him to daycare!"

"Bobby, you know my mom lost her job last week, we can't afford daycare right now."

"Fine, but you are missing out on something _really _exciting!" I rolled my eyes. Bobby always got too excited about things.

"What is it this time?"

"Well, you know how Kyler is going out with that freshman, uh, what's her name… Veronica?"

"Who doesn't know that? They never even talk. I don't know why they're going out," I said this every time I talk about Kyler. We're best friends I guess you could say, but I felt more than that for him. I could deal with being just friends though. It's just difficult not to get jealous. I was going to tell him my feelings, but then he ignored me for like a week and the reason ended up being that he was calling and texting and hanging out with Veronica. Whom he asked out about one day before I actually had the courage to tell him liked him.

"Well, they just got in a BIG fight, and they broke up. Veronica is crying, and Kyler just stormed out and left. It was _so _cool!"

"Bobby, I think that's kind of morbid."

"Why?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"You think its cool that a couple of two months just broke up. That's not right girlie."

"Well, I don't care. Now you can make your move!"

I huffed, "Bobby, I am fine with being just friends, I accepted a long time ago that he doesn't like me back, and that we're just really close friends."

"But he is _always _touching you! It's so cute!" I sighed again.

"Whatever Bobby, hey I think Duke just woke up, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Kay, bye!"

I hung up, and nearly put my phone back in my pocket before I realized I had a text message.

**Kyler: I'm coming over. I need you right now.**

I replied back: **Alright, my mom will be gone all day, so stay as long as you want.**

I didn't get an answer, so I shrugged and figured he would probably be here in a few minutes.

I was just sitting down to watch one of my recorded shows, a bag of salt and vinegar chips in hand, when someone pounded on the door.

I groaned inwardly, but went and opened the door to find Kyler, looking perceivably upset.

"Veronica and I got in a fight, and now we've broken up. I don't know how to feel. I'm so confused."

I gave him a hug, and when I tried to pull away, his arms constricted around me, pulling me closer. Then he just picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"I'm sorry Kyler, I really am," I said into his chest. Considering he is about ten inches taller than my 5'4", I barely reach his chest.

"No, I'm sorry. She was tired of us not talking, and she was unhappy, and so was I. I don't know why we stayed together for as long as we did."

"Well at least you're free of her now."

"Yeah, I guess."

He still hadn't let go of me, and my legs were starting to hurt because I was in an awkward position.

"Uh, Kyler, can I like move now? I'm hurting here."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Ember."

"It's okay, you smell good."

He laughed and picked me up and sat me next to him on the couch, his arm around my shoulders. We have always been like this. Ever since the beginning of the school year when he gave me a ride home and we stayed on the phone for two hours after that. Even when he had Veronica and I thought it was wrong of us to act like this. I had said something once, and he said 'what she doesn't know won't hurt her'. And I guess she never found out. We never did anything serious. Just cuddle. Which is something I have done with Duke and my mom a lot.

Although, I've always felt something different when I'm with Kyler. Whenever he hugs me, his body language seems to say he never wants to let go. I've never felt more safe, or calm when I'm with him. No one else in the whole entire world can calm me down as fast as he can. And someone like that is good to have around when you have a temper equal to that of a mother bear's.

I snuggled deeper into his arms, getting comfortable. And then I heard Duke yell. So I went and checked on him. The only problem was that he was hot. So I turned on the fan and started to walk out when Duke said tiredly, "Is Ky here?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Because you're always happier when he's here…" he said, yawning and laying back down, falling immediately back to sleep.

"What did that mean?" said an amused voice.

"I have no idea," I said, pushing Kyler out of the room and back onto the couch.

"Yeah you do! Tell me!" he said, starting to tickle me. Something he knows doesn't affect me.

When I didn't react Kyler sat back and pouted. "You're no fun."

"Like I don't get that every time I'm with you," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, you should be more ticklish."

"Why? So you could torture me into giving you answers?" I countered, raising an eyebrow and getting close to his face.

"Well, yeah. Then I'd be able to figure you out better."

"And how come you can't figure me out now?"

"Because you aren't like any other girl I've ever met," he said, looking down.

"That's because I'm not any of the other girls you've ever met. I'm not superficial, I'm not clingy, I'm not vain, and I can wear sweats and a t-shirt and not care if I look horrible."

"And, you have curly hair," he said, reaching across the space between us and pulling out one of my springy curls then letting it bounce back into place, he repeated the process.

"Mhmm," I hummed happily. I love when people play with my hair.

"You know, that's what I like most about you."

My heart skipped a beat and then went into hyper drive.

"What do you like most about me?"

"That you aren't clingy; you aren't vain; you have curly, crazy hair; you're loveable; and you're completely open and honest about everything," he drifted off and looked from my hair, that he'd still been playing with, to my eyes, "Plus, you have amazingly blue eyes."

"You—you like my eyes?" my heart started to beat faster, and my mind started to race with thoughts of kissing him, and getting close to him.

"Yeah, and there's a lot more I like that I can't think of right now," he said. Our faces were slowly getting closer together.

"Kyler, I need to know, do you like me just as a friend, or is there ever a possibility we could be more?" I whispered, completely terrified about the answer.

"Ember, I wouldn't be good for you. I'm not looking for a new relationship right now. All I need is you by my side, as my best friend."

I looked down and bit my lip. When I looked up, Kyler kissed me. I immediately went into shock, my heart beating like a hummingbird's, I don't know what we talked about or did after that, all I could think about was him kissing me, no other thoughts could fight through that excitement.

When I finally came around and was able to think about something other than Kyler, he was gone, and I'd apparently taken Duke to get Burger King, because the trash was all over the kitchen.

"Duke?" I called, not knowing where he was.

"Yeah, sissy?" he called distractedly back. I followed his voice to the living room, where he was watching Cars. That was his favorite Disney movie at the moment, and I could mouth every line along with the cartoon cars.

I left him where he was and went to find my phone. When I found it there was a message on the screen.

**Kyler: I told you I would kiss you someday.**

I smiled a little bit. Once, before Veronica, Kyler and I had been joking around and he'd asked what I'd do if he ever kissed me. Me, being me, couldn't think of an answer, but I did tell him that I wouldn't not like it. Which makes no sense, but yeah, I'm crazy.

**Yeah, well you are kind of confusing. **I replied, remembering how he'd told me that he wouldn't be good for me, and then said that he didn't want a new relationship, and then kissed me. Don't you think that sends a little bit of a confusing message?

**Kyler: How?**

**Me: Well, you say you don't want a new gf, and that you wouldn't be good for me, and then you kissed me.**

**Kyler: that's not how it happened.**

**Me: Well, yeah it is. I g2g, my bro is crying.**

Duke really wasn't crying, but I didn't want to talk to Kyler anymore, because I knew that if I let myself, I'd get to the point where my temper would flare up, and then we would be fighting. Which would be bad.

"Sissy?" asked Duke.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Do you love Ky?" he asked, turning away from his movie.

I looked down at him, when did little kids get so smart? "No, honey. Me and Ky are just friends, and that's all we'll ever be," the last part of my sentence was said a little dejectedly.

"Then why are you sad when he's not here? And why do you always smile a lot when you talk to him on the phone?"

I stared at my little brother, thinking he should be some kind of detective or psychiatrist when he was grown-up. "Because he's my friend."

"Okay sissy, I believe you."

I almost felt bad for lying to him, mostly because he was so trusting, but by dinner he would forget he had even asked, and then we'd have this same conversation again.

So we continued to watch Cars, me mouthing along with the animated characters, and Duke acting like it was his first time seeing it.

* * *

**Okay my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, now here are the facts behind this chapter. I have a guy friend, who, about three days before thanksgiving, kissed me after I'd asked him if he liked me. His story is that he said he didn't want a girlfriend after we kissed, and my story (what really happened) is that he said it before. Now, this guy and i have been on again off again friends, and somehow i always end up liking him again even now that i know he's a (to put it simply) man whore.** **I don't like him at the moment, and I dont think i ever will again, because the story above, is what happened the last time he hurt me, and that time he made me really, really, really, times like ten million more really's mad. And when i'm that mad, it takes a LOOOOOOONG time to get me to trust and respect you again. I dont trust him fully again yet, and i dont respect him like i did when i met him, but we're friends, and i dont know why, but he's really important to me. I have to have him around because he's my quickfix for when im upset (i.e. hurt, mad, depressed, or all of the mentioned) i dont know how he does it or how he figured out how to do it, but he doesnt even have to know something is wrong for him to say the exact thing that makes me feel so much better. and im rambling and i bet no one cares about my love/friend life anyways, so ill let you guys go now!**

**please R&R!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: How to Get Mad

**Ch.3 How to Get Mad**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hello?" I asked groggily, not really understanding why I was answering my phone at midnight when I had school in six hours.

"Hey sexy," Kyler's voice answered. I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a full minute before I answered.

"Why the hell are you calling me at midnight?"

"I just thought we could talk."

"You should have 'talked' before you kissed me and screwed with my head! Like you've done in the past, and like what you'll do in the future."

"Ember, what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! You've been flirting with me non-stop since we became friends. You took it a little farther with the cuddling when you were going out with Veronica. I asked you if you liked me and you said you didn't want a relationship. The typical kind of answer from you and every guy out there like you, one that doesn't answer the question. And then, then, after you _didn't _answer my question, you kissed me! You kissed me Kyler. How confusing can you get?!" I whisper yelled most of what I said. I would have straight up shouted into the phone, but I didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Ember, that's not what happened. I kissed you and then I told you I didn't want a girlfriend."

"Whatever. Just give me a straight answer."

"To what question?"

"Whether you like me or not!" I clapped my hand over my mouth, because I had actually yelled that time.

"Would you calm down? What is with you?" he didn't sound worried. It sounded like he was scared that I would get mad at him for real this time.

"Kyler, I just need to know. Now."

"Why?"

"Just answer the god damned question!"

"No. Okay? No. But you're like a sister to me, and I don't want that to go away."

"You know what? You're not even worth the amount of breath it would take to explain why that answer is so confusing."

And I hung up. I hung up on Kyler. I hung up on the boy I was completely head-over-heels for.

I went back to sleep and dreamed I was ripping heads off of ken dolls while shouting about how confusing life was. Which was weird, but the only dreams I ever seem to remember don't make sense.

XOXOXOXO **(otherwise known as a break in time ppl)**

"And you hung up on him? You really hung up on him?" I nodded, and Bobby squealed delightedly, attracting the attention of our whole English class.

"Bobby, could you _be_ any louder?"

"I'm just so happy for you! I was praying that some day you would realize he was a jack ass and dump his butt."

I stared at her in shock. "Bobby, you always said that we would make the coo-yootest couple in our school," I said, imitating her voice.

"I was lying, well I wasn't. Actually, I wasn't, that's the truth. But he still is a jack ass."

I glared at her and turned back to the movie the sub was playing.

"Oh, come on Ember! Emmy!" she groaned, knowing that I wouldn't talk to her for the rest of class just out of spite.

XOXOXOXO

"Ember?" I pushed right past Kyler in the hall, not looking at him and not speaking to him.

"Come on Ember, it's just how it is. Learn to accept it."

I turned and glared at him so harshly I swear he would've spontaneously combusted if that were possible.

"Ember, don't look at me like that!" I crossed my arms, spun around and walked away.

XOXOXOXO

"Ember? What's wrong honey?" I looked to my mom and shrugged.

"Ember, I've known you for sixteen years, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm mad at Kyler, okay?"

"Well, why are you mad at him?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it because he kissed you? Ember, I thought that would've made you happy."

"How did you know about that?" I asked, becoming skeptical.

"Bobby's mom told me."

"Some best friend I have," I grumbled, looking out the window and staying silent for the rest of dinner.

I was in the middle of my homework when my phone buzzed on the desk next to me. I looked at the screen; it was Kyler. I let it ring and go to voicemail. He didn't leave a message, but he called back four times in a row. Finally I answered and hung up without saying anything. He didn't call back.

* * *

**Okay, first, I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers!**

**Okay, so the story behind this is when I finally got mad enough at the guy to yell at him. Nothing special.**

**oh, and to clear things up. I am Ember (duh) and bonny is a mix of my best friend, a girl who is kinda important to the story with kyler, and my mom.**

**my parents are still happily married and my brother is almost 13. (yay!! not. i so wish that he was older and was in college by now.)**

**please R&R!!!**

**you guys rock!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking of You

**Ch. 4 Thinking of You**

**

* * *

  
**

I walked into the party, wondering why I was here. I barely knew anyone, except the guys I had met through Layla last night.

Layla and I had been on again off again friends since second grade or so. The reason we never really hung out anymore is because she always makes everything between us a competition. Basketball camp? We ended up in a huge fight because she couldn't stand that the coaches liked me more. Weight loss boot camp for kids? Huge fight because I lost more weight.

But for now, we were getting along fine. Her new friends go to a different school in town, so I don't really know them. Apparently, they liked me so much that they wanted me to come to this party.

So far, it was just a bunch of underage kids drinking, smoking, and I'm pretty sure some of them were in the backyard doing drugs.

Layla forced drinks into my hands, while I rejected most of them after a few sips.

"Why don't you try a shot?" she asked, I looked at her skeptically. "Come on! You're so boring!" I sighed heavily and tried a shot of what I'm pretty sure was vodka.

I ended up choking and feeling like crap because my throat and lungs were burning like hell.

I sat down on the couch, my arms crossed, looking like a loser most likely. Layla had gone to make out with her new guy, so I was alone. Alright, I'll admit that I've done my share of partying, but nothing where alcohol or drugs were involved. Most of the parties consisted of going for a sleepover and sneaking guys into the house after like midnight.

After about three minutes, Jared, one of the guys I met last night, sat down next to me. He was cute, I guess, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but nothing really attracted me to him.

"Layla told me to make sure that none of the dicks here were trying to get with you."

I nodded and stared at the floor.

"She also told me that we should get together," my head snapped up and I could tell through his smile that Layla had actually told him that but he wasn't taking it seriously.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered, as Layla came in with Greg, otherwise known as her new beau.

"Scoot over," she slurred, obviously drunk. She sat Greg down next to me where I'd made space and immediately straddled him to make out some more.

I guess I made a face, because Jared laughed and said, "Yeah, I know, right? They've been like this for a while."

I laughed and scooted farther away from the two tonsil hockey players, my knee hitting Jared's. I stared at it. The feeling of another guy touching my leg besides Kyler made my skin tingle, although it felt nothing like the warm, fiery flames that licked up and down wherever Kyler's skin made contact with mine.

I looked back up at Jared, confused as to how I was feeling, "Do you want to go outside? I need a cigarette."

I knew he smoked; he had smoked when I met him last night. "Yeah, sure," I said.

I was still really distracted about my feelings for Kyler; I thought I was over him. Which I guess is the reason why I let Jared take my hand and lead me onto the back porch with all the other smokers, where there was only one chair left.

Jared sat down, and pulled me into his lap. I just sat there; I didn't know how to react. The one boyfriend I'd had, we never did anything like this, and then with Kyler it happens so often I barely feel anything at all anymore.

"Yay!!" shouted Layla, coming outside. She seemed to be following Jared and I. "Now kiss!" she said. Jared and I looked at each other.

"Maybe she'll leave us alone if we do," Jared whispered in my ear. I turned to him and kissed him quickly, but when I tried to pull away, Jared pulled me back to him. It felt nice; it really did, kissing someone who wanted me back felt really good.

A kid suddenly ran outside, "Everyone upstairs! Now!"

There was slight panic, but once we were upstairs, Jared had me in his lap again and we were kissing again, and I felt like I was _wanted_ again. Like I wasn't some fat hag that everyone hated.

After that Layla said that she felt sick, which is probably because she hadn't eaten all day, you can't drink without any food in your stomach. Well there was no use in staying if everyone was finished partying, so we all piled in some guy's car and Jared and I made out almost all the way to Layla's house. We texted a whole lot after the party, and then most of the next day until Layla and I went to his house around seven.

Once at his house, Jared led me to his dark bedroom, and we made out for about thirty minutes. When Jared started messing with my thong and asking me to take my shirt off I told him I just wanted to watch T.V.

"Okay baby, whatever you want," I smiled and kissed him some more. "I thought you wanted to watch T.V."

I laughed and got up, pushing him off of me and pulling him into the game room I'd seen on the way into his room.

"Oh. Gross!" I shrieked when I walked in.

"Put it away Greg," Jared said laughing, sitting down in the chair across from the couch where Layla and Greg had just been… well you get it.

For the rest of the night we just hung out and made out. Going outside to let the guys and Layla smoke every ten minutes or so.

When I went home I was exhausted and exhilarated. Jared had asked me to be his girlfriend. Something I still don't know how I felt about. Because the whole time I was with Jared, I was thinking about Kyler. The whole time I was kissing Jared, I was thinking about kissing Kyler.

* * *

**Alright people! What'd you think? this is actually a true story, almost to the point, except the guy never asked me out. Now I've heard from some of you and you all think that Ember should end up with Kyler... but I don't know. we are soon approaching the future (i.e. stuff that has not happened to me yet) and I'm not sure what I should write. or who I want to end up with. 'Jared' is out, and I have a nice, drama filled, break up planned. but someone new might be an option. I still dont know about 'kyler' hes so strange i might never figure him out. (oh and if you're confused, I have based this entire story on my life, or recent events that have happened to me, and whenever I put a characters name in quotes, it means im talking about the real person in my life.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blonde

"Hey, babe?" asked Jared, I turned to him, reminding myself not to yell at him. He was my boyfriend, and I can't help it if he's not the guy I _wanted_ to be my boyfriend.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to stop at Bueno?" I looked at him blankly for a moment, taking in the irony of the fact that I went there with Kyler all the time.

"Yeah, I could go for some mucho nachos."

"All right, we'll share them."

I nearly rolled my eyes; this guy has yet to figure out that I'm one of those girls who is in love with food. Kyler would've made me eat every last chip, I don't know why but he's always trying to stuff my face.

Once inside I started laughing at the way my life was going at the moment. Kyler was there, and he was staring at me.

"What's so funny?" asked Jared, turning from the menu.

"Nothing, I just finally got a joke Bobby told me yesterday," he looked at me weird, but turned back to order the food.

"Hey, babe, go get the drinks, will you? I want Dr. Pepper," Jared hadn't even turned around from the counter. I really did roll my eyes.

I went to get the drinks, filling up the cups and setting them down on the counter, then putting a lid on each. I was reaching for the straws when Kyler came up next to me and blocked my way.

"Who is that?" he asked, I gave him a look. "Don't give me the dumb look. Who is that?"

"Watch, I'm sure you can figure it out."

I got two straws from another dispenser and walked back to Jared, "Thanks baby," he said, and we kissed.

The food was finally put on the counter, and as Jared made sure the order was right, I turned around and put one hand on my hip, raising my eyebrows at Kyler.

He turned away without changing his stone-like facial expression and went back to eating lunch with his sisters.

My bitchy expression wore off in seconds, soon replaced by shame and sadness.

XOXOXOXO

A few weeks passed, and I had yet to talk to Kyler since that day. My one-month with Jared was today, so I was going to his house to surprise him with a few scary movies and popcorn.

I parked in front of his house, grabbed my purse from the back seat, and went inside. As I climbed the stairs I vaguely wondered what the noise I heard was, but thought it was just his dog out in the back yard.

I walked into the game room, and stood there rigidly after seeing what was going on.

Jared finally saw me after a few minutes and quickly got off the couch and off the girl he was just heatedly making out with.

"Ember, babe, let me explain," he said, grabbing my hand.

I ripped myself from his grip and took a few steps out of the room, looking only at Jared. I didn't care that the girl had blonde hair, a perfect body, and a toned ass. I didn't even reassure myself by saying I had bigger boobs. I just looked at Jared.

"You don't have to explain. I'm not going to stay. I don't want to talk about it. I'm breaking up with you, and you shouldn't try to contact me."

With that, I calmly walked to my car, and drove away.

XOXOXOXO

I called and told Bobby what had happened after I got home.

"HE WHAT?!" she screeched.

"You heard what I said."

"How are you so calm?! I'm not even the girl he cheated on and I want to kick his ass!"

"Bobby, I don't care. I didn't even like him that much. It was just nice to feel wanted. To feel like I mattered. You know?" I asked, trying to see if she understood. Which she didn't.

"Then get a cat. Don't let him get away with this!"

"Bobby, I have a dog. Remember?"

"I don't care. Go yell at him!"

I sighed heavily, "Just forget I said anything Bobby."

"Whatever, I'll just go tell every girl I know what he did and then he won't get a date unless its someone from another county!"

I hung up. Bobby could do what she wanted; I didn't really care either way.

I went into the living room and sat down to watch Blue's Clues with Duke.

"Sissy?" he asked.

I looked down and tussled his dark, wavy hair.

"What?" I asked.

"When is Ky coming back? I miss him!" he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

I smiled and looked into his dark eyes. "I don't know, honey. Maybe soon."

"Okay!" he said, and turned back to his show.

I got up to go to the bathroom. As I passed the mirror I stopped.

My dark brown hair was as curly as ever, but my light blue eyes had faded to a gray. I thought about the last time my eyes had been this color. It was right after my dad left, and the blue tint didn't come back again until Kyler and I had become friends.

I stared at myself. Why is it that I always seem to screw things up?


End file.
